oe3fandomcom-20200214-history
Suggestions
This is a place for suggestions! If you have any ideas for the game, feel free to put them here. Please do not post duplicates! Suggestions for new units Ships Fighters: * Melee fighter, called Hyena. Mostly immune to beam weapons (only take 10 percent damage). Range 25, dps,20. Being melee it is non intercept able. * A small, 5 hp, fighter with long-range blaster of 2 damage and black-hole self-destruct, targets ships with largest firepower, cannot cloak. Named David. * A fighter that draws homing missiles toward itself (only if the missile is close enough to the fighter will the missile be drawn to it) Suggested cost: 125 energy 50 metal * A fighter like the mosquito but with two blasters and the bomb launcher (which only targets buildings) with the blasters it can protect itself from other fighters and do a little more damage with the blasters to buildings. suggested cost: 90 energy 10 metal Mediums: * A medium ship that has a forward firing blaster and a long range missile launcher (fires the blaster in three round succesion like the Puma, missile launcher fires a non homing light missile like the Hawk) Suggested cost: 80 energy * A Escort vessel as a medium ship (named the Guardian?), mounted with a strong repair gun (about as powerful as a single shot from the hyper repair) and 2 phalanx turrets. * A medium class vessel who's only weapons are a Point Prism (suggested below) and a Phalanx, and has self-destruct by default. * A medium ship that has Repair Turret and Tactical Shield, and has 2 blasters. 125/50 * Warp Cruiser: Medium ship, should be able to be directed (somehow) or to randomly jump to any spot on the map. Cost: High Energy, Low metal. * Ship with small shield with halved range on top, 2 additional side engines, 1 forward blaster (fires in volley of 5) on center, 2 bomb launcher and 4 micro-missle launcher on sides. Moving pattern: if enemy is in range deactivates main engines and uses one of side engines, while turning and firing at enemy(cycling around enemy). (called Appache?) Capitals: * A capitol ship that is bristled with only blaster weapons with short range and when a ship gets in range fires all of the weapons at that one target. The weapons are varying sizes and firing rates * A capitol ship with 6 large missiles similar to the tyrant without the freeze, fires 2 mjolnor strikes, and 1 huga plasma caster to top it all off. 1500/1500 * A capitol ship that takes in asteroids, takes all of the metal out of them and shoots a comet that destroys everything in it's path(big asteroids make big comets) 500/300 * A fleet controller capital that can control nearby combat units - untill they get to a desired position nearby him. ( control up to another 1 cap, up to 2 meds and to 10 fighters ) * A cap ship with 2 repair turrents, 2 autoguns, 2 small fighter bays at the front of the ship that lauches at total of 6 fighters and in the middle of those 2 fight bays is a big bay that lauches a puma and a falcon (med ships). Suggested cost: 75 energy 150 metal * A cap ship with lot of armor, slow speed, and slow produce ratio. Just short range turrets, as microlaser (Or maybe a flagship above cap ship. Only one instance on the map?) * Cap ship. Fast speed, but weak turning, and auto repair. And rear black hole? Just frontal shield? (Hit and run tactics.) * Auto-Halo (4 Autogun and 4 Autocannon) 125/100, pretty much same with other halo. * Harpoon Transporter: Very tough (1700+) ship with no weapons except for mounted phalanx. Very slow. Directable, similar to the Warp Cruiser. Purpose: Moving stations, shipyards, etc. around the map as long as they are in range of the station/constructor. This would allow strategic movement, and lots of fun. Cost: Medium Energy, Very High Metal * An economy based capital ship. Looks like an old mining rig, a larger target than other capital ships, but with similar armor values. Has medium range mining beams as weapons (like the assimilator building), which deal little damage but prioritize the enemy ships as targets before aiming for asteroids in its radius. Has a small shield that refills very fast. Some reparing lasers and two phalanx towers mounted in. Instead of rushing towards the enemy, it hovers very slowly around your base for a while repairing things, defending against incoming ships and bullets, and spawning miners before entering the fray. Turrets * A turret that draws in laser fire, negating it like the Phalanx negates everything else, but for lasers only. Call it Point Prism. 100 energy 25 metal. * Graviton tower - sucks projectives in, works as 2 planax turrets. (for reasonable cost) * Same as Point Prism but deflects laser to nearest enemy. * A turret wtih spartan laser. 2x2 size, 225/125 would be reasonable * A turret with built-in generator. Autogun mixed with reactor(+1.5). 1x1 135/25 would be decent. Can gain Improved reactor which makes it +2. * A turret with AoE damage designed to kill a lot of weak enemies. 2x2 200/100 * Tesla turret with short range, fires chain lightning, deals constant damage to every unit in chain. * A prototype freeze laser, but has shorter range and deals lower damage. 200/50, damage 30, others pretty much like the freeze laser cloud has. shorter range, around quad i think. *Doomreaper Turret: A one-shot turret that targets the largest enemy unit on the page and deals 1500 damage to it. Limit: 4. A good last-ditch situation (Just imagine, huge fleet of battleships coming, BOOM!) Cost: Similar to that of the Apocalypse turret. * Missile turret that shoots a lot of fast, very accurate, mid-low damage missiles at targets, in a continuous stream. * A tower that shoots a few medium range explosive pellets (Mjolnir- like RoF) in the general direction of the enemy base. They work as piercing high damage bullets without tech enhancement against small ships but are not directed. Upon hitting a medium - capital ship, striking a building or reaching maximum range, the pellets explode, dealing area damage and delivering a cluster of micromissiles that act as normal. Cost would be somewhere around 275 energy, 25 metal. Technologies * A 2x2 turret that shoots many blaster shots at the enemy similar to autogun, autocannon and spectre, but if the enemy stays out of bullet range for long, it transforms and starts spawning ships. Ships would be minimal fighters (fury levels of armor, piranha levels of damage) called drones, and would have a defensive, mine like behavior. * A tech that lowers starting energy by 50 but starts you off with +2 energy production. * A tech that cloaks buildings adjacent to main station. * Escorts: Every medium ship has 2 fighter escorts when it is spawned. Every Capital ship has 2 medium and 2 fighter escorts when it is spawned. Every fighter has a 10% chance to spawn with another fighter of the same class. However, you would have to pay 33% cost for these ships. * Omni-Resistance: All objects of your team receive 10% less damage. Infestation only has a 75% chance of infesting, but it still does damage. Shields have a 5% chance of receiving no damage at all. Armor of all ships is increased by 2%. Armor of all stations is increased by 3%. But, this comes at a terrible cost. ALL costs are increased by 15%, and the power generation of the station is halved. * A salvage tech. Something that gives you a minuscule ammount of metal for ships destroyed, varying according to type and size (cost-weapons) of the ships blown. different kinds of fighters, mediums and capitals could yield better or worse ammounts, requiring a number of ship-units before a single metal point would be collected (not comparable to mining beam anyway but increasing with volume). This would offer metal in low asteroid maps, penalize early rushers and support the clever use of turrets while preserving balance. * A tech that add +1 Aux slot. Auxiliaries *Metal magnet building - steal metal from closest hostile extractors, miners and exhumers (constant income from every unit in range). *A cheap booster that will increase resistance, firepower and speed for all units in range. * A Fabricator that converts energy into metal for maps with no asteroids. * Electron Shield: A shield that does not block weapons, but damages all enemy ships inside of its borders slightly. (5 or so dps) * Reflective Barricade: Instead of the barricade blocking fire, it should reflect it. * A Quantum Radar Antenna that sends out bursts of de-cloaking waves within it's radius! I was thinking the range of a micro laser maybe 120, slowish firerate -slower than bomb rack. A wide aoe attack- but not omnidirectional attack, OR narrow band that circles around like radar does. (longer range if like radar) 125 energy 50 ore cost. This could also be a turret. * A larger generator unit (something made for energy production, costing little to no metal) would be nice. Others *It should be possible to give priorities to ships: ablity to tell ships what to attack first *Cyan Faction, which uses advanced weaponry (like artillery and black-hole weapons) that starts spawning after level 10. *All three alien factions from OE2 making a comeback here. In OE2, my fleet of freezeships attacked first the fighters, then the gunships, then the medium ships, and when they got to the capitals, they were gone. Possible orders: Closest (to the turret or ship), Strongest, Weakest, Stations, Newest (spawned) Suggestions for existing units Ships * Improved self-destruct using two upgrade slots instead of one for ships that don't explode on death. * The possibility for medium and capital ships without Hangars to spawn fighters deadlier than piranhas using two upgrade slots instead of one. If such an upgrade would generate a fury hangar, allow for those spawns to have improved self destruction (just the fighter, not to spawner) enabled by default, or improve the damage of the plasma ball, as not to be outclassed by self destructing piranhas. * Some capital ships either new or old should be able to produce medium ships, this should cost more than one upgrade slot, or tax the capital with a higher price / slower production / reduced weaponry. * To revamp and make use of now unused ships (and a bunch of interesting mechanics that come with them), some of them might be fused, or somewhat fused with other ships. For example, tremor seems to be rarely used, and exhumer is always seen as OP in multiplayer because of its low cost and upgrade synergy. Removing both ships would hurt players that have upgraded them to an optimal point, but what about offering an alternative that is more powerful and expensive while having the same function? like a ship that extracts metal, fires small blaster bullets AND drops rolling mines. It also makes sense that existing ships that drop mines escort other ships, or leave death fields in high traffic areas before advancing. * I would love to be able to combine upgrades that i have that are on similar ships, ex:A cutlass with cloak could be combined with a cutlass with sd to make a nicer cutlass. Doubling upgrades. * To make PvP more balanced, ships should spawn symmetrically for both sides. One way to achieve this would be to make them spawn facing their first target. (Also to turrets) * To make engineers more useful, allow them cycle around the base for some time after spawn. Turrets * Buff to micromissiles and blaster. ''Reason: the new microlasers pretty much made them obsolete with 3.5x more damage, superior accuracy, and laser damage bonus to fighters. Blaster could receive some damage buff to around 4 DPS while miromissiles could receive range buff, turning it into a long-range, cheap harassment weapon that can be easily countered due to its low damage. Technologies * A tech that makes missiles do more damage. * There should be an available technology that turns any miner that has been mining for 25 seconds into another fighter that you own. * Limit on Carrier rack, only one can apply. * An upgrade or technology that allows blaster bullets to acquire homing capabilities, and improves the targeting systems of missiles. * A Tech that make lasers into lasercannons (x1.5, -50% rof) Auxiliaries * Add miner spawning option to metal grinder if little asteroids around. * Add 2 aux slots with generator and extractor and allow upgrading auxularies. Others * Linker upgrade for laser weapons that passes excessive damage untill wears off or passes through some enemies. '''Other Suggestions' * Adding Kongregate statistics for wins/losses, games played, etc. * Credits to AllBlankUnitFATE for these suggestions, added by IridiumOre: ** Shop tells us how many seconds are left until it refreshes when on the last minute. ** When buying blank ships, you can control how many you want to purchase in one go. ** When buying blanks, a check mark on confirmation to upgrade instantly, while increasing the price per unit on that session by the same as regular upgrading. ** When receiving an upgraded ship, a button to sell the ship right on the spot. * Making static scrap in addition to explosive parts after objects being destroyed, also, after battle finishes, leave that scrap on screen on background untill new battle starts. (graphics feature)